Counterfeiting has become a serious problem for both safety and economic reasons. Counterfeits are sometimes identified by digitally capturing images of labels and comparing such captured images to corresponding authentic images. The capturing of such images and the comparisons used by existing techniques consume large amounts of processing power, transmission bandwidth and memory.